A medievil story
by Winter-rainlight
Summary: H/Hr story. Harry and Hermione must find a mythical creature in order to save hermione's kingdom from certain doom. Character death in later chapters.
1. Before the beginning

I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
"Harry, don't go too far! Stay where we can see you!" shouted Lily Potter, as her 5 year old son, Harry ran towards the park. "Okay mummy!" he shouted back, before running around the empty field. After about 5 minutes, he stopped suddenly. Hearing a strange sound. It sounded like, crying. Harry turned to where his parents were. They were talking to someone. He didn't know whom. Making sure they didn't see him leave, Harry walked over towards the sound. He crawled through the bushes, emerging in a clearing. A wall stood at one end, a small stream flowing behind it. A girl, probably around his age, was sitting on the ground crying. She was wearing a light pink dress, and had long brown hair. "Um. Are you okay?" asked Harry, walking slowly over to her. The girl looked up, noticing the young boy. Unruly midnight black hair. Emerald green eyes. The girl shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. The girls brown eyes were filled with tears. "My mummy gave me a ring for my birthday, and I lost it", she said, rubbing her eyes. "I was playing, and it fell off, and now I can't find it". "Well. I'll help you find it" said Harry. "Really?" asked the girl. Harry nodded. "Thank you" she said, smiling. Harry smiled back. "What does it look like?" he asked. "It's silver, with a ting diamond on it, and it has flowers on it as well". Harry nodded, and began searching the grass for it. The girl joined in.  
  
10 minutes later, after crawling in a bush for some time, Harry gave a yell, and crawled back out, holding the ring. "Found it" he said. The girl smiled widely, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said. Harry gave her the ring, and she slipped it on her middle finger. "It's okay", said Harry. "Harry!" a voice called. "Where are you?" "That's my mummy", said Harry. "I gotta go". "Okay then" said the girl. "Do you wanna meet me here again tomorrow? We can play a game or something".  
  
"Okay" said Harry. "That'll be fun". "Harry?" a male voive called this time. Harry ran towards the bush he came through. He stopped and turned around. "I don't know your name" he said. "It's Hermione". "Hermione". Repeated Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione". "Bye Harry" replied Hermione, as he disappeared through the bushes.  
  
1 year later.  
  
"Hello Harry". "Hello Mr King sir". "Harry, I told you. You can call me John". "Sorry sir". John smiled, and turned to Lily and James. "Let's leave them alone shall we?" he asked. "Lunch?" The three adults walked away, and left Harry and Hermione alone. They were now 6 years old, and closer than ever. "You wanna play prince and princess?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "How do you play that?" she asked. "Well" said Harry. "I'm the prince, and I have to rescue you from an evil wizard, who kidnapped you, and put you in a gingerbread house". "That's not fair though. How come I have to be the princess?" asked Hermione. "Cos your already the princess" he said. "Okay then" said Hermione. "Come on. We can go out in the garden.. I have a house that could be the gingerbread house". They both ran outside, to the middle of the garden. Hermione entered the small playhouse. Harry picked up a stick. "What do I do?" asked Hermione, leaning out the window". "well./ You've been kidnapped, and your all upset and stuff, and you need rescuing, so.." "Okay. Help. Help!" cried Hermione dramatically. "I've been kidnapped by an evil wizard, and put into this gingerbread house. I need rescuing!" "Don't worry fair maiden girl. I will rescue you from that gingerbread house". Harry ran forward, pretending to fight all the bad guys. "Take this, and that, and that as well". Harry reached the gingerbread house, and was about to open the door, when John came into view. "Trying to rescue the princess I see young knight" He said, winking. "It's the evil wizard. I'll get you". Harry held out his 'sword'. John grabbed a stick off the ground, and began to fight with them. "You'll never free the princess Harry Potter" said the evil wizard. "You'll have to kill me first". "Okay then. I suppose I'll have to. But, I don't think I'm old enough" said Harry. "Just pretend too Harry" said Hermione. Harry shrugged, and 'stabbed' John.  
  
"Ohh, I'm melting. Melting. Melting.." John fell to the floor, pretending to be dead. Harry ran over to the playhouse, and opened the door, freeing Hermione. "My hero" she said, hugging Harry. The two parted. "What do we do now?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged. "Well" John sat up. "The knight is supposed to kiss the princess". "Ew" "Gross" "I'm not kissing Hermione. She's my bestest friend". "Your gonna have too" said John. "Otherwise Hermione will never be rescued". "Really?" asked Harry. John nodded. Harry turned to Hermione, who was blushing. Harry shrugged, and leant forward slowly, gently pressing his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before pulling apart, blushing. "I guess now we're going to have to get married" said Hermione. Harry nodded smiling. "I know. We'll get married when we're all grown up okay?" Hermione nodded. "Okay then". Harry grinned, and kissed her again. "Hey, hey, hey. No kissing in front of the evil wizard. I might have to turn you into stone" Harry and Hermione laughed. "Wanna play it again?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "But this time, I get to be the prince".  
  
I year later.  
  
Now 7, Harry and Hermione spent all their time together. They went round each others houses, stayed over, went on trips together, and even visited family. No-one knew, their time together was soon spent.  
  
Hr sat on the wall, swinging her legs, and humming the song she and Harry had made up. She heard a noise, and looked up, seeing Harry come through the bushes. She jumped up, and ran over to him. "Hey Harry", she said. "Hey" muttered Harry. Hermione noticed his sullen look. "What's wrong?" she asked. H looked at her. "I'm moving away" he said. "To a different village. I can't see you any more". Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "You can't go" she said. "We were supposed to get married when we grew up". "My mummy said we have too". Harry sat down. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry. "You can live with me" she said finally. "Then you won't have to go". Harry shook his head. "Mummy said I have to go". He looked up, noticing Hermione's tears. "Don't cry Hermione", he said, getting up and hugging her. "I can't help it" she said. "My bestest friend in the whole wide world is moving away. I'll never see you again". "Don't say that". Harry pulled away. "We'll see each other again". Hermione shook her head. "If your moving we won't/ Not until we're all grown up". Hermione turned away from Harry. He frowned, then took something out of his pocket. He walked over to Hermione, and placed the necklace on her. Hermione gasped, and looked down at the silver pendant hanging around her neck. She turned to Harry, shocked. "It's my mummy's" he said, shrugging. "She wanted me to give it to you, so you'd always remember me" Hermione smiled, hugging Harry, and kissing his cheek. "Thank you" she said. "But, I don't have anything to give to you". Harry shrugged. "It's okay" he said. "I'll never forget you anyway". Hermione shook her head, and looked down at her pinkie finger, and took of f her ring. She held it out to Harry. "I can't take that" he said. "You cried when you lost it. It's your favourite". "And I want you to have it. It's what made us friends in the first place. If I hadn't of lost it, and you hadn't of helped me look for it, we might have never met" Harry took the ring off Hermione, and placed it on his pinkie finger. "What happens when it gets too small for my finger?". Hermione rolled her eyes. "You put it on a chain around you neck" she said. "My daddy does it". Harry nodded. Before looking around. "I gotta go. My mummy wants me home in a minute". Hermione nodded, sniffling a bit. Harry touched his lips to hers. "Bye Hermione". She shook her head. "Never goodbye" she said. "I'll see you later". Harry grinned. "See you later" he said, before exiting through the bushes. Hermione smiled a bit, before another tear slipped down her cheek. She would see Harry Potter again. She knew she would. 


	2. Run away

Okay. Sorry about the delay. And thanks to all the reviewed. My first Harry Potter story. I suck at writing just so you know.  
  
~*~: flashback. Now, for the second chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at her window, staring out at the city lights below. She sighed, leaning her head  
  
back against the wall, wrapping the white cloak tighter around her shoulder as she did so.  
  
She was 16 years old. Her hair was a chestnut colour, some strands turning lighter from the  
  
sun. Her eyes were a cinnamon brown, with flecks of gold. She was around 5ft 9", and had  
  
grown into her figure. When she was 10, her mother had died, and two years later, her father,  
  
had re-married. Hermione didn't mind at first. Calliope seemed like a nice person. 36 years old.  
  
She was 32 when she married the king. But, when she did, everything seemed to change.  
  
The Kingdom, was more or less, split into 5 sectors. These were Gryffindor, Slytherin,  
  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the muggles. They didn't know about the wizards and witches living  
  
next door to them.  
  
The palace was in the Gryffindor part of the kingdom, considering that the king was a Gryffindor  
  
himself. Muggles lived in the centre of the kingdom, the other three sectors surrounding it.  
  
When John Granger married Calliope Hayes, the Slytherin's began moving into the other  
  
sectors. No one minded at first. But, then the Slytherin's began attacking muggles, and  
  
insulting the Gryffindors, John decided to do something. But, Calliope had somehow managed  
  
to convince him that the Slytherin always argues with the Gryffindors. Then, Calliope managed  
  
to persuade John to up the taxes, so high that the muggles couldn't pay. So, they were thrown  
  
out the kingdom, put into the dungeons, or made slaves to Calliope. Hermione tried to get her  
  
dad to see reason, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
And then. The suitors. Calliope had insisted that since Hermione was 16, she should marry a  
  
suitable prince from another kingdom. And the choices she made were horrible. Most of the  
  
princes were too self-centred, or treated Hermione like a slave rather than a princess. And she  
  
was tired of it.  
  
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Come in" called Hermione, standing up from the window seat. The door opened, and Susan  
  
Bones, A Hufflepuff who had come to work in the palace entered.  
  
"Erm. Princes."  
  
"I told you, call me Hermione"  
  
"Hermione.. the king and queen want to see you in the great hall immediately".  
  
"Do you know what about?" asked Hermione. Susan shook her head.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Susan". Susan smiled shyly, and closed the door, while Hermione walked over  
  
to her wardrobe.  
  
"If it's another damned suitor.." She muttered, as she got dressed. She placed her tiara on her  
  
head, and, exiting her bedroom, made her way down to the great hall, slowly, just to annoy  
  
them.  
  
"Hermione dear, there you are. I trust you are well?" asked John as Hermione entered the  
  
Great Hall.  
  
"Just great" said Hermione, curtsying in front of John.but not Calliope.  
  
"I've just been informed that Prince Dean from the Thomas kingdom will be arriving."  
  
"Not another suitor" interrupted Hermione. "Father, I've told you I don't want to get married".  
  
"It's necessary daughter," said John. "Calliope."  
  
"I don't give a damn about what Calliope thinks, or says, or does". Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"My life, and the lives of everyone in the kingdom have been hell since she arrived".  
  
"Hermione, you will not talk about your mother that way" said John, angrily, standing up.  
  
"She is not my mother," said Hermione. "I don't like her. She's an evil wench.."  
  
"Hermione, you will be quiet!"  
  
"She only married you so she could take over the kingdom, I don't believe you're so naive that  
  
you don't see that!"  
  
"Hermione, go to your room. Do not come out until you are ready to apologise".  
  
"To her? I'm not apologising to that cruel, evil, sadistic whore".  
  
"Hermione, leave.." John pointed to the door. Hermione turned, and left the room, red in the  
  
face. How could her father not see the truth? She wondered, as she re- entered her room,  
  
slamming the door behind her. She collapsed onto her window seat, staring out at the forest at  
  
the edge of the kingdom.  
  
"If only.." She whispered. "If only my dad knew why Calliope married him..." She thought  
  
back to a few weeks ago, when she was in the library searching for a book on Ancient  
  
Runes..  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stood on her top-toes, scanning the titles of the books on the highest shelf. She was  
  
bored. Her lessons for the day had finished, she had been given no extra work, and there was  
  
nothing else to do. So, like every other boring day, she read. If only she could find the book.  
  
Turning a corner into a different isle, she heard voices. One was Calliope's voice, and the  
  
other.. Lila She was Calliope's personal servant. They seemed to be arguing about  
  
something. Being the type of person who kept their nose out of other peoples business, she  
  
continued looking for her book. Was it her fault they were talking so loudly, she could hear  
  
every word?  
  
"Well?" Calliope's voice screeched. "Have you found the location? My master wants the sceptre  
  
before the next blue moon".  
  
"We're trying to decipher the runes, but it's difficult," said Lila. "The Ancient Runes book. It  
  
keep's disappearing". Hermione grinned to herself. She was the reason the ancient runes book  
  
kept on going missing. She needed it for her lessons.  
  
"Well, when you next find it, keep it in your sight. Search this whole library if need be".  
  
Hermione then suppressed a giggle. The library was roughly the size of the great hall, in length,  
  
width and height. Hermione was the only one who knew where every type of book was.  
  
'Besides' she thought, picking up a leather-bound book. 'I have it'.  
  
"Why do you need the book translated anyway?" asked Lila.  
  
"The Sceptre of Orion holds the power to manipulate anyone the owner wishes it too" hissed  
  
Calliope. "If I'm to take over the kingdom from that snivelling husband of mine, I need to control  
  
him first. Master would be pleased with me once I do. Because once he's taken over this  
  
kingdom, he'll take over the world".  
  
~*~  
  
Of course, Hermione had told John the moment she got out of the library, but John had simply  
  
told Hermione that Calliope was heading up the theatre show. Hermione didn't believe him, but  
  
she said no more about it. She only kept the Ancient Runes book hidden in her room.  
  
Hermione thought some more. Her mind landed at once on Harry. He was her best friend  
  
when she was five, then he had left when they were both seven. Hermione's hand crept up to  
  
the pendant around the neck, and sighed again.  
  
Now that muggles weren't allowed in the kingdom, Harry had no chance of coming back.. if  
  
he even remembered her that is.  
  
"Hermione, leave.." She remembered how angry her father had sounded when he said that.  
  
And how he didn't believe Calliope was trying to over-rule him, all for her maser.  
  
Hermione jumped up, and ran over to her wardrobe. She rummaged around the in the bottom  
  
for a few moment, before taking out a blue bag. She put in her white cloak, a black cloak, and a  
  
green cloak, a couple of dresses she had borrowed from the servants, one of her more  
  
expensive dresses, her ancient rune book, and her wand. She then, changed into a pale blue  
  
servant dress, with some black shoes, and put on a blue cloak. Hurrying down to the library,  
  
making sure to avoid the guards, she grabbed the book Calliope and Lila were standing over  
  
during their conversation. Placing that into her bag, Hermione then walked down to the  
  
kitchens, and opened the door.  
  
A flurry of house-elves rushed over.  
  
"Good morning Miss Hermione" called Dobby, one of the few elves who were getting paid.  
  
"Good morning Dobby. I was wondering if you could get me some food? Some bread, meat,  
  
cheese, pastries, and anything else?" Five or more house-elves then came hurrying over, with  
  
everything she had requested. And there was a lot of it.  
  
"Thank you guys" she said, shrinking both bags and putting them into a pocket.  
  
"Where is Miss Hermione going?" asked Dobby.  
  
"On a little trip Dobby. But, please, if anyone asks if you've seen me, tell them you haven't  
  
alright?"  
  
"Dobby will tell other house-elves for you Miss Hermione"  
  
"Thank you". Hermione walked to the back entrance of the kitchens. "And good-bye for now!"  
  
A cry of 'good bye' was heard as Hermione made her way across the grounds, towards the  
  
forest.  
  
Hermione had been walking for a few hours, and was getting tired. She wasn't used to walking  
  
such long distances. She usually went everywhere in a carriage, or on her horse, Comet. Why  
  
she didn't bring Comet in the first place, she didn't know, but Hermione shrugged it off. It would  
  
have been easier to spot her on a horse, than on foot.  
  
Stopping for a few moments, Hermione leant up, plucking a red apple off of a tree. She was  
  
about to take a bite, when an arrow lodged itself in the tree, inches from her leg. She jumped  
  
back and turned quickly.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, looking around, slowly reaching for her wand. A freckled-faced, red-  
  
haired head appeared from the brush opposite, her.  
  
"Don't bother" said the boy, walking towards her, a wand pointed in her direction. An enchanted  
  
bow and arrow, ready to strike floating beside him. "One move, and the arrow goes flying. Now,  
  
drop the wand". Hermione scowled, and dropped her wand on the floor.  
  
"Expelliramus" Hermione's wand flew to the boy's hand, and he pocketed it.  
  
"What do we have here?" he asked, slowly circling Hermione. "Ah." His eyes caught sight of a  
  
ring, which rested on Hermione's left middle finger. He grabbed the hand, and examined the  
  
ring closely, smiling as he did so. "So you're royalty. 'I'm guessing the princess Hermione. This  
  
is even better than expected". The boy dropped Hermione's hand, and, muttering a spell,  
  
pointed his wand at her. Hermione was instantly ties up.  
  
"I'm sure my fellow Marauders would be glad to meet you," he said, grabbing the end of the  
  
rope, and tugging her along, into the brush he had came out of. Hermione had no choice, but  
  
to follow. 


End file.
